Complete Biography of Nate Raidhawk
The Complete Biography of Nate Raidhawk This special edition includes the COMPLETE biography of Nate Raidhawk, from the bustling docks of Raven's Cove to the front lines of the EITC War, fighting side by side with fellow pirates. This will include never before seen details and chapters... Please do not edit this page. I am still working on it. If you would like me to add certain details, contact me on my talk page. ''Part One'' ''Chapter 1: The Good Ol' Days of Raven's Cove'' Nate Raidhawk was born to Thomas Raidhawk and a woman named Grace. In his early childhood, Nate usually played in the mine and on the beach. The beach was his favorite spot, with bright blue waters and pure white sand. Then, his brother, Matthew, was born. Everybody called him Mcflint because of his interest in flint. One day, there was a thunderstorm in the distance. Nate didn't seem to mind as he set sail on his light sloop, Raven's Joy. He sailed about in the waters, before it got windy. Next thing he knew, it was pouring, and fog surrounded the ship. Nate looked behind him and saw Raven's Cove, barely visible. He yanked the helm, only to realize the rudder was disabled. During the storm, he saw ghosty ships arise out of the seas, sailing past him. It seemed like they were headed to Raven's Cove... the mast fell and knocked out Nate, and everything went black. The storm was long gone when Nate awoke, and there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky. He looked around and saw nothing but the sea. But, in the distance, was a ship with a gray hull, with words engraved on the side: Behemoth. The ship came real close, and the crewmen helped him aboard. Nate looked around, and noticed another boy on the ship who was sitting at a table and writing Letters of Marque with his quill pen. He stood up and walked over to Nate. "What is your name?" the boy asked. "Nate." "Well Nate, you certainly are lucky, I'll give you that. My name is Jack Swordmenace, I'm the Commodore's son. Welcome to the Behemoth." The captain came out of his quarters as a sailor asked him, "What should we do with the boy, Commodore Goldtimbers?" ''Chapter 2: A Greedy Boy'' "HE CAN BE THE CABIN BOY," he bellowed. Jack chuckled. "Maybe he's not so lucky after all," he muttered as he walked back to his desk in his quarters. So Nate earned some coins each day for swabbing decks and sweeping floors. Nate felt like he wanted more. ALOT MORE. Nate couldn't handle his emotions. A grunt called Bob walked in the cabin, dropping the royal chest on the floor. He pulled a dirk out of Bob's pocket and drove it to the hilt in his back. He opened the chest and stuffed his pockets full of gold and jewels. When the ship landed in Port Royal, Nate walked onto the dock, feeling proud. Then, a couple EITC goons came up behind him and locked him up and dragged him onto a Juggernaut ship. He was locked up aboard with many other pirates, headed towards Rambleshack to be jailed and hung. Nate didn't know what piracy was. He didn't know what he did was so serious. He didn't even know why he was on the boat... ''Chapter 3: Sparrow's Assistance'' The Juggernaut landed at Rambleshack. They walked him to the jail, and literally tossed him in the cell. He stayed there for a few days, then a nasty pirate called Jack Sparrow was thrown into the same cell. He helped Nate escape. "...And this is how ye do it," Jack Sparrow said as he kicked open the door. Cannons could be heard in the distance. "That's not thunder, mate." Nate ran to the warehouse. A man named Will Turner was in there, practicing with a sword. He gave Nate an old, rusty cutlass. Nate ran off through the other door as undead skeletons walked in through the other. But there were more skeletons blocking the way. One of them swung at Nate, but he missed. Nate flung the sword in a couple motions and both skeletons died. I need to learn how to use this, he thought to himself. He put the sword away as he climbed aboard to meet Bo Beck. "Ahoy!" he said. Then an old ship that looked like the ones he saw at sea came out of the water. "Grab a cannon!" Bo Beck said. So Nate grabbed a cannon and shot the ship to the depths. Then, an evil looking skeleton thing called Jolly Roger came aboard and killed Bo for double crossing him. Jolly forced Nate overboard. So he was forced to swim from Rambleshack to Port Royal. ''Chapter 4: A Pirate's Life'' On Port Royal, Nate visited Elizabeth Swann. She told him to get the Black Pearl release form. So he went out and killed a Royal Guard. Nate got his first ship here, which he called the Green Trident. He sailed to the lawless island of Tortuga, where he visited Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs. Nate had decided to help them retake the Pearl from the Navy. Nate spent months questing for old crew members and warrants. Then he met a pirate called Dog Wareagle. Dog was in the Skeleton Reapers guild, which Nate joined. He stayed for about a week before wanting to create a guild. So he did. However, it didn't work out. He was saddened that he couldn't make a successful guild, so Nate sailed to where his ancestors hail from: the Mediterranean. ''Chapter 5: Mediterranean Journeys'' The waters were royal blue as Nate sailed through the Strait of Gibraltar. There were many trading vessels and schooners. He sailed into the Mediterranean, and while sailing the waters, saw a ship with very unique and unmistakable sails. "Capitaine Chevalle.." he said. He eventually landed at Greece. At Greece, Nate stumbled upon a sword in a rock. There was a skeleton near it, which looked like a corsair. Engraved in the sword was Great Corsair. Nate pulled the gleaming sword out of the rock. It was perfectly balanced. He then traveled to a small harbor, where he hijacked a war sloop. The sun's light shone off his tricorne as he grabbed the helm and set sail to Tunis, North Africa. In Tunis, Nate sold his war sloop there and got a generous amount of gold and silver. He also went out at night and looted local shops. Then one day, he longed for the Caribbean. So he stole a local trading sloop and set out once again for the Caribbean... ''Chapter 6: The Hurricane'' Nate Raidhawk sailed out of the Strait of Gibraltar, and into the great blue seas of the Atlantic. As Nate awoke from his nap, it was a beautiful July morning. However, in the south was a gray storm supercell heading towards Nate. He was wide-eyed as he skirted for the helm. He grabbed it, spun it to the left, lifted the small anchor, hoisted the sailed, and was off. Nate didn't know which way he was sailing as the supercell caught up with him. There was a brief peaceful moment before the major rain poured down on Nate. Before he knew it, the sky was grayish with a hint of black. The seas looked black as the wild waves splashed aboard. In the far distance was a devilish looking ship with a wooden, barnacle ridden mouth shaped figurehead. It ... dived out of the water. Is that... no, it can't be, Nate thought as he spun helm back and forth... ''Chapter 7: A L'asle Discovery'' The skies were bright orange and pink as Nate paused on his journey to watch the sunset and the storm that passed by. When nighttime came, Nate set sail again, headed west. In the clear, nighttime distance was a colossal island, with lights and lanterns all over it. At that time, Nate hadn't known that it was the greatest Pirate Haven in the Sargasso Sea. He sailed through a cave and landed at a dock in the lagoon in the center of the rocky island. A pirate was there to greet him, and lead him into the lightened city. Nate found a small barracks for him to sleep at. He spent three months there, before stowawaying on a pirate vessel sailing towards Tortuga. ''Part Two'' ''Chapter 1: Company Empire'' The vessel landed at Tortuga. Nate got off on the dock and heard the sound of seagulls. He marched off the dock, only to see a couple pirates, William Warfury and Nathaniel Redeagle, ranting about something called Co. Empire. Nate didn't know what Co. Empire was, so he asked them. " Co. Empire is an evil EITC guild," they explained. " The guild I'm in, Anti Co Army, works against it," Will said. Nate eventually joined the Anti Co Army. After doing research on EITC bases, Nate finally found one. Located in Navermo, East India Republic had a base. So Anti Co Army stormed the building... ''Chapter 2: First Blood'' Inside the base, there was nothing except a maid sweeping the floor. Then, an EITC called Isiah walked in the facility only to see five bayonets pointed at his head. He was then killed. Reinforcements stormed the facility and met Anti Co. They retreated back outside and into an alley. So the Anti Co Army pinned the enemies down in the alley, and declared war. They formed a bayonet line, and The Co Empire's squad was annihilated. At that time, Nate didn't know that he would carry on the legacy of Anti Co Army... Chapter 3:'' Captain Ricky Spark'' Nate was a pretty good soldier until his Gm, David Ironbones, left the guild. Nate then took the place as leader in the guild. His first mission was to negotiate with Captain Ricky Spark about Anti Co "stealing" soldiers. Nate worked something out with Spark, and they became really good friends after that. They plundered, stole, and trained at Tormenta. Everything was good until Rick Spark got a little greedy... ''Chapter 4: Early Bandidos'' Nate had created a new guild called El Bandidos. Spark saw the guild's amazing luck and success, and coveted Nate's guild. Spark and Nate had an argument, and then went their separate ways. But Nate knew it was only an elaborate game of hide and go seek. Since Spark wasn't on Nate's friend list, they were both trying to confront each other in some way. Captain Ricky Spark then went into a LONG period of inactivity, only returning a couple times the next month. To this day, Captain Ricky Spark is still inactive, silently waiting to strike at the right time. ''Chapter 5: Bandidos' Uprising'' Nate's guild was doing great. It had many members, and all were strong and active. But while Nate's guild rose, so did self-proclaimed EITC leader and tyrant Captain Leon's guild. Captain Leon threatened guilds, including bandidos. Captain Leon's army was relentless as it threatened guilds and promised empty promises to pirates. Nate then went to war and pvp with Leon's guild. Captain Leon was relentless and perhaps a munipulative person. Many other guilds declared war too. ''Chapter 6: The 5th Brethren Court'' Chapter 6 Coming Soon... Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO